


Saving Grace

by h0peless_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Kara/Hank/Winn appearance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: The digital analysis system for DEO evidence isn’t working so Alex has to analyse the evidence by hand. After several hours of staring into a microscope a visit from Maggie is just what the agent needs (with a little bit of jealous Kara).





	

“Stupid DEO technology. Stupid Winn not being able to fix it. I’m a bio-engineer I’m better than this” Alex muttered to herself, much like she had been doing for the past 9 hours.

The digital system for the analysis of any evidence brought to the DEO was broken. And despite tech experts working for hours to get it fixed, it still hadn’t happened. That’s how Alex wound up staring at hundreds of pieces of evidence under a microscope. 

From the minute Hank told Alex to start the manual analysis the entirety of the DEO knew not to interrupt her - the faster she could get it done and move onto something more physical than sitting in a chair all day the better. However, Kara, who had just arrived at the DEO, hasn’t been given this message. 

“Hey Alex, check out this video I found of this cat doing this cute-” The bubbly superhero was cut off.

“Kara, I’m trying to work, I’m sorry but I don’t have time.” Alex replied, harsher than she meant to. Immediately cringing she turned to her sister.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Alex explained.

“No, forget it you’re busy, whatever.” Kara replied dejectedly and quickly left the lab.

Alex sighed and returned to her microscope, the faster she finished the evidence analysis the faster she could buy some pot stickers and make it up to Kara.

A few more hours past and Alex began to get restless. Knowing she shouldn’t Alex pulled her phone out of her back pocket anyway and text the one person who relaxed her the second she thought about her, talked to her or saw her. Maggie.

Alex: Hey, are you free after work? I’m stuck in the lab for a while and could use some company (and some dinner please if you pass any food places on the way x)

Maggie: Sure thing Danvers, I’ll be over as soon as my shift is done. Chinese sound alright? x

Alex: Perfect, you’re the best, thank you!

Alex’s heart fluttered at the x finishing off Maggie’s text before she tried to get as much done before she would inevitably be distracted when her girlfriend arrived.

“Hey babe.” Maggie grinned as she walked into the lab, two containers of Chinese takeout in one had and a bar of chocolate in the other. Alex’s eyes lit up at the sight.

“Chocolate too? Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Alex hummed as she stood up and pulled Maggie in for a kiss that would almost be considered inappropriate for a workplace.

“Every morning my love, and it still brings me butterflies.” Maggie grinned as she leaned into the agent’s side.

Kara stared at the couple as she leaned against Winn’s desk.

“Oh so its okay for Maggie to interrupt Alex when she’s working but not me!? Who does she think she is! I should have sister privilege.” Kara grumbled with jealousy.

“Kara, Alex spends all day - and before she met Maggie, most nights - with you, look at Alex right now! Look at the way she melts when she looks into Maggie’s eyes and touch. How she is happier at work and at game nights. How she drinks less now. Alex is hopelessly and madly in love with Maggie - and Maggie with Alex - be happy that you sister has found complete happiness in her life for the first time.” Winn replied. Kara couldn’t argue with that, Alex had been getting more and more into a good place since she met Maggie.

Three hours later with empty takeout boxes and chocolate wrappers on the table, Maggie stood up and walked behind Alex. Putting her hands on Alex’s shoulders and slowly massaging, Maggie spoke.

“Alex, you’ve been staring into that microscope for almost 16 hours and your shoulders have huge knots in them. Lets go home.”

Alex looked up at Maggie, her eyes slightly out of focus for a couple of seconds.

“I need to get this evidence finished first.” Alex tried to argue.

“No, you need rest baby. You’re barely two thirds done, the rest can wait until tomorrow.” Maggie began peppering kisses down Alex’s neck and collarbone. Feeling Alex melt into her touch she knew it wouldn’t take much convincing.

“You know, Kara is probably listening to our conversation right now, considering she was almost seething with jealousy when I arrived. Imagine what she would think if she heard about our sex lives. Hmm, I could really make it worth your while if you came home with me now.” Maggie smirked as she saw Kara’s face grimace in the reflection of the glass.

“Remember that time we had sex on -” Maggie was quickly interrupted by Kara bursting into the lab.

“No, no, no, no nooooo! I don’t want to hear it! Take her home and continue that there! Or don’t ew no I don’t even want to know just not here please!” Kara rambled rather flustered.

Alex tried to argue but she couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes of her little sister or the dimples on her girlfriend when she smiled innocently at her.

“Fine. Fine! We can go home.” Alex surrendered

“Getting soft on me Danvers?” Maggie questioned with a smirk. Alex gave her a quick peck on the lips and tapped Maggie’s ass before walking out the door.

“Keep up Sawyer, you still have to make it worth my while tonight.” Alex replied with a wink. Maggie quickly followed behind, muttering a quick “sorry about that” to Kara on her way out.

Kara walked back over to Winn’s desk.

“They’re so whipped.” Kara and Winn said in unison before breaking out into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts here and over on my tumblr sanvers-fics.


End file.
